


Guys My Age

by fyfabz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Sex, but sex anyways, happy birthday marco, some sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: so, i put together something for Marco's birthday, cause i love that bird brain. so enjoy.One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda





	Guys My Age

**warnings for strong language, some explicit sex and more.**

_If you asked (Y/N) how did she found herself pinned against the wall of this guy's apartment as she gasped at the feeling of his breath against her breasts, she wouldn't be able to answer that question. After all, what was supposed to be a fun girls night out had suddenly turned into a booty-call with the sexy bartender from the club._

_Not that she was really complaining though._

_She was supposed to be forgetting from her good for nothing boyfriend, a man whom she had put up with for far too long if she was honest. Having been childhood sweethearts she had blindly thought their relationship will eventually grow but it never did and when he decided that throwing parties and smoking weed with his equally childish friends was more important than her she moved away._

_And now here she was, being pleasured by a man she was sure was older than her by more than just a couple years but she would be lying if she didn't considered him hot; after all, maybe that's what she needed... attention from a grown up._

_(Y/N) had noticed him; she had noticed how his hooded and normally bored eyes focused on her solely when she walked through the club doorway, how his orbs flickered from her breasts, to her hips, down to her legs. Legs he found himself admiring as her thoughts drifted away to the feeling of his lips kissing the skin of her thighs, small pecks here and there as he glanced up to watch her reaction._

_The (h/c) woman whimpering at his touch as she breathlessly begged for more. An action the blonde himself was eager to please and so his hands started to trail up the skin of her legs until the reached the waistband of her panties, as so with his fingers hooked inside the material he started to roll them down her legs until they reached the ground, lips breathing against the hot skin of her legs as she steppes away from the material._

_(Y/N) glances down at the same moment, he glances up. And what she sees on his eyes is nothing but pure and raw lust, the kind of lust and desire she could only have been dreaming off, a kind of desire she was never going to get with her ex._

_Marco runs his hands underneath the skirt of her dress, pushing the material up her torso and over her head as she stands there naked before him. Marco licks his lips before the view, his hands taking a hold of the back of her head as he pushes himself onto her, kissing her roughly, stealing the air away from her lungs._

_His rough, calloused hands leave her just for a moment as he proceeds to take off her dress shirt, the material landing far away from the couple, as she lets her eyes drink in the particular tattoo covering up the most part of his well built and toned chest._

_"See something you like yoi?"_

_Yes, but she's not about to tell him that. And even when she's about to retort with the same tone he has used so far towards her, her words get caught up on her throat when she feels the unmistakable feeling of his fingers pumping deep inside of her._

_His movements are slow and deep, they force her to close her eyes at the sensation the sexy deviant is provoking deep inside her, her moans increasing with the speed of his movements. Nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades as she tries to hold onto her sanity._

_"M-Marco..." There's something in the way she moans his name that triggers something deep inside of him, that feeling of a need, a need to be pleased and please her. And so, reluctantly, he withdraws his fingers from her warmth, only to gain a whimper in desperation from the woman before him._

_"What?" he breathes against her lips. "Tell me yoi... what do you want?"_

_"You," she manages to spill out. Her pride, obviously, long forgotten. "I want you."_

_He smirks at her, at the rise and fall of her chest as she looks at him, pleading at him to take her while she stares back at those eyes which had been following her all night, at the sexy smirk she had found herself turning to every now and then all night wanting to pull off from his lips._

_"I thought you would never ask, (Y/N)..."_

* * *

 

"(Y/N)!"

"Jesus Christ, Ace! What the fuck!?" She screams back towards the ravenette as they sit on a cafeteria not far away from her place, as she grumbles away in her cup of hot chocolate.

"Geez, I'm sorry but you were spacing out." He grumbles, munching on his muffin and not paying attention to the reddened cheeks from the woman across from him, something she's incredibly grateful for.

The music playing low from the speaks is 'Guys My Age by Hey Violet' the same song as that night, which only triggered from her to replay the moment she spend with the blonde for the first time.

"I'm sorry," she says, playing with the rim of the porcelain cup. "I'm tired. What's up?"

"I said if you have talked to him about--"

"No," she quickly replies. "And he asked me to brush you off, so... as a good girlfriend. I am brushing you off."

"Crap. He can't brush us off forever! Last year he took on working the whole day at the bar and--"

_Oh, she knew..._

"And now he wants to pretend he's busy with a project!? I'm dragging him out of the house!"

"You can't. But--"

"What? You have an idea?!"

"You never heard this from me, Ace and if I find out you sold me out I'll gut you like a fish!"

* * *

 

"I'm home!" She calls as soon as she crosses the threshold of her apartment. Shedding her coat, scarf and shoes she starts to make her way through the living room, kitchen until she reaches the bedroom and finds the man in question slumped against his desk.

She smiles lovingly at him, at his tousled hair, mouth slightly open and closed eyes as he rests his head on the desk. A bunch of papers scattered across the desk and the light from the lamp, almost dying out as (Y/N) turns it off and drapes a blanket over his tired body before leaning down and kissing his exposed cheek.

(Y/N) had wanted to cuddle... and more with her boyfriend but he deserved some sleep, she might as well entertain herself with some well deserved Netflix and a tube of ice cream; but before she can take more than two steps forward, his strong hand catches her from around the wrist, his grip is not strong enough to hurt her, but enough to prevent her from escaping.

"Wha--Where are you going yoi?" He groans in that sexy 'I just wake up' voice of his that he adores.

"I was going to let you sleep." She replies.

"No need yoi," he yawns, stretching, releasing the grip on her wrist. "I'm awake."

"You're tired. You need to sleep, babe."

"I need  _you_." He murmurs, taking her hand in his and bringing his knuckles to his lips, delivering small kisses to each of one of them.

_God, how she loves this man._

"You have me, silly." She chuckles lovingly. "Ace asked me to--"

He sighs. "I know yoi," he groans. "He called my old man and  _he_  called me and threatened to paint the streets red with my hair as a brush if I don't show up today yoi!"

"Yikes."

_I wasn't expecting for Pops to go all serial killer on his own son when I suggested the idea to Ace!_

"Yeah," Marco murmurs as he pulls her closer to his body, forcing her to straddle his waist as he sits on the chair. "So, how are you gonna make this up to me yoi?"

"Huh?" she asks with a laugh. "Me? I did what you told me and brushed Ace off."

"But not my old man yoi, you were the only one who could've possibly known that if my old man got involved I would have been forced to go."

"I--I don't know what you're talking about." She stutters, "maybe you don't give enough credit to your brothers."

"Really yoi?" She feels his sly fingers sneaking into the inside of her shirt, fingertips grazing the underside of the material of her bra as he, with ease, unhooks it.

"R-really, I--"

He sighs, resting his forehead against her chest, hands holding her close to him by her asscheeks, meanwhile her fingers immediately tangle themselves on his locks of blonde hair.

"What is so great about turning as old as I am yoi, huh?" Marco grumbles away.

"You're not old, Marco."

"I'm not young yoi. Not young as you are."

"I don't care about that, guys my age don't know how to treat me like you do."

"(Y/N)..."

"It's true... they don't know how to touch me, how to love me, how to make me whimper..." her voice gets low against his ear as she feels his hot breath against her shirt, becoming erratic. "Not like you do. Nobody like you, Marco."

He chuckles, biting her skin above the material of the plain white t-shirt she wore. "You sure have a way with words yoi."

"Only learned from the best." She chuckles as he looks up to her and she looks down.

"Oh yeah yoi?"

"Yeah," she says. "I was remembering the night I met you today."

"Oh, I see yoi..." He smiles at the memory. "That was a great birthday present yoi."

She slaps his shoulder playfully, "you never told me _that_  day was your birthday, asshole!"

He shrugs. "I'm not a fan of my birthday yoi. But last year was top notch."

"Marco!"

"What?" He replies, playfully; teasing her.

"N-nothing."

"Hey," he calls as she looks away with red cheeks. "Look at me, (Y/N)." But still, however, she doesn't makes eye contact with Marco, instead she continues looking away that until she feels his hot breath against her neck.

"Want to re-create that night before we have to be at Pops place?" he smiles, seductively. "As a  _gift_... for me?"

"Pervert." (Y/N) pouts with red cheeks, but regardless, she surrenders to Marco's wishes.


End file.
